The Dark Side
by Laurelin the Pale
Summary: While Quinn is away, Pierce is summoned by the only woman he's every called "My Lord". His Sith master summons him for an entirely new mission, in her quarters. It's time they both explored their Dark Side. WARNING: This is MA/NC-17, with very explicit sex, BDSM, and adult themes. If this is not your thing, go back to the kiddie area of the site.


While Quinn is away, Pierce is summoned for a new mission... in his Sith Lord's quarters. This is pure NC-17, BDSM smut. If you are looking for a nice story with plot, go back to the tame section. You have been warned.

"Lieutenant Pierce reporting for…" his voice trailed off as his eyes dropped away from military midline. He was dressed in his battle armor, helmet under his arm, blaster rifle slung across his back. By contrast, I was in a translucent fibersilk robe with absolutely nothing underneath. Pierce quickly surmised that I he had not been summoned him for a mission, at least not one that involved leaving my quarters. He looked decidedly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"If I'm not your type, Lieutenant, just say so," I said as I walked close enough to whisper in his ear, "but I've seen how you look at me."

Pierce's hands clenched at his sides, but he turned to look me in the eye. "It's not that, My Lord." He ran and hand over his scalp. "Quinn thinks he's in love with you. Normally I wouldn't care, but he's technically my superior officer, and I have to live with him on this ship." Pierce obviously disliked the organized and overly-precise Captain.

"Does he now?" I stepped behind him, my fingertips trailing over his broad, muscular shoulders. I knew what was under that body armor. "Quinn is away, relieving his former commanding officer of his life, I believe. He won't be troubling us tonight." I circled back around in front of him flipping open the catches holding his chest armor to his shoulder guards. "You, however, are here, and we've nothing to do but wait for the Emperor's next order." I slid his armguards off, letting them clatter to the floor. "How shall we ever amuse ourselves?"

Pierce hesitated. It was the only time I'd ever seen him indecisive. "My lord, I…"

My index finger over his lips silenced him. "How long has it been since you've taken a woman, Lieutenant?" His breastplate slipped off effortlessly, and I tore open the thin shirt underlying his armor, revealing a score of shiny, old, battle scars and the curves of his well-defined muscles. I knew he was strong, but seeing his muscles and feeling that strength were different. It was the latter that I craved.

Pierce shuddered. He was staring at my breasts as he said, "six months." He removed his gloves and tossed them aside.

"I must apologize for not leaving alive any of the women we've faced in battle. I'm sure you are used to having more raping and pillaging opportunities than I've provided you with." His low growl gave away his desire. "I will, of course, ensure you have an opportunity to rape one of our female foes. I would like to see you throw her down and take her against her will, perhaps in the middle of a pile of her blood-soaked and dead comrades. The music of her screams would be worth postponing her death for a time. Don't you think?"

His eyes were smoldering with lust now. "I could hardly refuse such a kind offer from My Lord." He was savoring that idea in his mind, as he looked at me with hungry eyes, but he hadn't moved forward to touch me yet. I decided to try a new tactic.

"Or perhaps you are the one who should be taken against his will. I could pull rank if that is what you need, or perhaps you prefer me to use the Force to pin you down, and I could just have my way with you. You're always promising me that I won't be disappointed." With a casual flick of my wrist, the Force pushed him back several feet and up against the wall, his hands above his head. The power of having him at my mercy thrilled me.

His eyes widened in surprise. Then I could feel his anger and his lust build as they called to me through the Force. But there was not the barest hint of fear. Good.

"So is this how you want it?" My hands explored his chest, my fingernails scraped downwards and lingered on his nipples, while the frustration built.

"No. Release me and I'll prove myself to you." He was defiant and commanding, in spite of his obvious disadvantage.

"You'd better," I said, challenging him. "I don't like incompetence, or lack of enthusiasm for duty." I deliberately turned my back to him as I dropped the Force bonds holding him back.

He was on me in a heartbeat, pulling my hands behind my back and holding them there in one of his hands. With only my own strength, I struggled to free my hands from his grip to no avail. Using the Force would have spoiled the game. "Walk," he commanded, shoving me towards the bed.

I complied because he was shoving me forward, and I had the choice of falling or acquiescing to his order. He pushed me down, face first, into the bed and spread my legs open. I felt the bed shift as he climbed up to kneel between my legs, making it impossible for me to close them. Something deep inside of me clenched with anticipation. I knew Pierce would finish the job.

He kept my hands clasped firmly behind my back as he pulled my robe open forcefully enough that I felt some of the seams rip. He wrapped the shreds of it around my wrists tightly, freeing up both of his hands for other pursuits, like running his hands up the inside of my thighs. I moaned as he found his goal, sliding at first one finger inside of me, then another.

"You are so wet, so soon," he said in that deep, gravelly voice I'd been dreaming about. "You want me to take you like this, tied up and at my mercy. You want me rough and deep, don't you? You came to me for this because you didn't want it gentle." I let the obvious dig at Quinn go, because there was truth to it.

I moaned and nodded slightly. All I could think about was him burying every inch of his thick cock inside me and fucking me until I came harder than ever before. His muscular arm slid underneath me and effortlessly lifted me up and onto my knees, exposing even more of me to his touch.

He slapped me hard on my ass twice. "I asked you a question, woman." His hand landed three more blows, and they were hard enough to take my breath away. He'd seen how tough I was through countless battles, and he knew I could take a lot of pain. He didn't hold back. "Answer me," he commanded. His fingertips traced gently over the stinging skin of my ass. When I didn't answer immediately, he landed blow after blow with his open hand, heightening my pain and mixing it with pleasure.

"You may have invited me into your bed this time," he said as he spread my legs wider with his knees, "but here, I own you. You will learn to obey me, Sith." Several blows rained down upon the sensitive skin between my thighs, and then the hard nub of my clitoris, making me cry out for the first time. Pierce didn't even pause in his assault. My cries only made his strikes harder and faster, bringing me closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure.

"Tell me, woman," he said as he landed a blow every few words. "Tell me how you want to feel me deep inside of you, how you want to be fucked hard and fast. Or I may just go back to my quarters and leave you this way until Quinn finds you. I wonder what Mr. Prim and Proper would think seeing you tied up and wet like this." I felt him slide off the bed and the feel of him against my skin was gone, except for the burning pain in my ass and pussy. I didn't want him to go. Submitting to a strong master was something I had done before, it was the nature of learning the dark side, and so far, Pierce seemed a worthy master in the bedroom.

"Yes, yes. I want to feel your cock buried to the hilt in my pussy, my ass, and my throat. I want you to take me hard, to demand your pleasure from me, and punish me without mercy if I fail to serve you well." I turned my head in time to see him smile and he shed the rest of his armor and the thin fabric under layer. His cock was as hard and as thick and long as I'd hoped. Taking all of him was going to be difficult and painful. I couldn't wait.

"I'm glad we understand each other," he growled into my ear as he climbed onto the bed near my head. He pulled my shoulders up and pushed me backwards so I was kneeling upright. Pierce positioned himself with his back to the wall and his legs spread around me. He grabbed handfuls of my hair so he had complete control over my movements, since my hands remained tied behind my back.

Pierce pulled my head towards his cock and said, "now it's time you proved yourself to me, woman. Make it good and I may let you come later." How could I refuse such a delicious proposition? I opened my mouth to taste him. He was salty and sweet, with just a drop of fluid at the opening that I lapped up with my tongue, hungry for more. I closed my lips around the head of his cock and sucked, and his thighs tensed in response.

"Open wide," he said a moment before forcing my head down onto his cock. Pierce rocked his hips upwards, each time pulling me down harder, until his cock was so far down my throat that I couldn't breathe. My lips stretched tight around him, barely able to accommodate his girth, but at least three inches of his cock remained. Without my arms to push myself up, and his hands firmly entangled in my hair pulling me down, there was no way to avoid the inevitable. I would only breathe if he allowed it. That same thought must have occurred to him, because I felt his cock throb in my throat.

I managed another inch out of sheer determination, but that wasn't enough for the Lieutenant. He pulled me up and I gasped for air, taking in three big breaths before he interrupted. Two fingers clamped down on my right nipple hard enough to make me try to retreat from his grasp.

"Don't you dare pull away from me," he said threateningly. The pressure on my nipple increased, and he twisted hard, pulling me back towards him. I could feel the wetness drip down out of me in response. I leaned forward again, towards his chest, as his eyes held mine. He enjoyed every ounce of my pain. I winced as he pulled harder on my nipple stretching my breast upwards.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it won't happen again," I said apologetically. I knew it was likely I'd break that promise, or one like it, later that night, just to see what sort of punishments a man like Pierce could devise for me.

"Damn right it won't. Or I will make you very, very sorry." He claimed my mouth for the first time, his tongue roughly exploring every inch before sucking and biting on my lower lip, all the while, keeping me still with the harsh pressure on my aching nipple.

He released my breast suddenly, letting the blood flow return, and the pain increased exponentially. I opened my mouth to cry out, but Pierce forced me down onto his cock again, moving my head up and down as he fucked my throat. I could feel him getting closer to coming, his breaths were getting shorter, while his cock throbbed with each downward thrust.

He let me up for air briefly. "Have one good breath, my obedient Sith, because you aren't coming up again until you've taken every last inch of my cock down that pretty, little throat. You had better get used to serving me properly. I won't accept less than perfection." I knew he was serious, but even more pleased that this wouldn't be the last time he would be taking me like this.

I opened my mouth wide and slid his cock over my tongue and into my throat to the point that I felt like gagging. I had that reflex under control, or so I thought, but he was not content to let me stop there.

"Take it all. Please me," he demanded as he pushed his hips up, and pulled my head down. I could only try to relax my throat and let him claim me. It took eight or ten deep thrusts until I felt the fine hairs at the base of his cock touch my nose. I couldn't help it, I started to gag, but that only fueled Pierce's desire. Again and again he thrust up into my mouth as he held my head down. My lack of air and my survival instincts made me try to lift my head up, but Pierce was too strong. A few more deep thrusts and his thick come filled my throat as he cried out in pleasure. He was so far down that I had no choice but to try to swallow as I felt myself nearing the brink of passing out from lack of oxygen.

When he had emptied himself fully, he pulled my head up and I gasped, trying to drink in as much of the precious air as I could. He aggressively kissed up and down the side of my throat, biting down nearly hard enough to break the skin several times. "You've done well, my little servant, but I'm not nearly done with you," he said, rolling me onto my back.

"I certainly hope not," I said. "You know what kind of stamina I have." I hoped he'd take me well beyond that limit.

He rolled off the bed onto his feet in a motion more graceful than I'd have expected for a man as large as Pierce. He pressed the panels that flipped open my storage compartments, as he was clearly looking for something. He threw a few lengths of cloth onto the bed, but he didn't seem satisfied.

"Push the panel to your left," I suggested, knowing he'd be quite happy with what he found.

"Quiet, woman. You won't speak unless spoken to," Pierce said as he pressed the small panel. A compartment on the opposite wall popped open and Pierce removed long metal case and set it on the floor, snapping open the latches on either side. I squirmed slightly on the bed in anticipation of the use of its contents. The movement didn't escape my Lieutenant's notice, but he said nothing. The evil grin on his face would have frightened more than few Darths.

He pulled out several sets of metal shackles, a thick leather strap, and a few other items that he kept concealed from me behind the case. His cock was already starting to harden again, I noticed as he walked back to the bed but it was the last thing I would see for quite a while. He slipped a thick black blindfold over my eyes.

"I do love a woman who travels with the instruments of her own torture. But I must say, my love," he pinched both of my nipples very hard, "your collection of implements puts mine to shame." Before I knew what was happening he had a cold, stiff clamp closed around one of my nipples, the other followed quickly. My breathing sped up as I tried to focus and absorb the pain, but Pierce didn't give me an opportunity. The chain between the two clamps pulled tight downwards, and I heard the click as they attached to another set that Pierce applied to the swollen lips of my pussy. The pain was exquisite, but not knowing what would come next only heightened the sensation.

Thin cloth straps wound around my upper thighs, not tightly enough to cause any pain, so I had no idea what their purpose was. At least, not until he spread my legs forcefully apart and closed the metal shackle around each ankle. Then I knew that the wisp of cloth around each thigh tied down the chains between the clamps. When my legs moved apart, the chain pulled tighter and the clamps put even more pressure on my tender nipples and pussy lips. The other part of the shackles must have been attached to the legs of the bed, because my legs were spread wide and I wasn't able to close them even an inch to relieve the pressure elsewhere. Somewhere during this process, I couldn't remember when, I started to moan and writhe underneath my Lieutenant because I simply couldn't control myself.

Pierce roughly removed my shredded robe from around my wrists, but it wasn't to free my hands as I discovered when I reached out to touch him. He roughly pushed my hands down into the bed on either side of my head and closed the shackles around my wrists, leaving my body completely spread and open to him, with no way to escape until he was finished with me.

He flicked his thumbs over the tips of my nipples, just in front of the clamps, sending jolts of pain straight up to my brain. "Does that hurt, my little Sith?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"Good," Pierce said in that sexy deep voice. "But I haven't even begun to give you pain tonight. There's so much more in store for you." I couldn't help but thrust my hips up towards him at the thought of what he might have planned.

"Please," I begged him, "more."

"All in good time," Pierce said with a laugh. The first blow from the thin, flexible stick landed above my left breast. The sharp, intense pain took my mind off of the pressure on my nipples and pussy, and I knew that this particular implement would leave a welt that would sting for hours. Another blow followed, then another, all in the same spot. I heard the whoosh of the stick through the air just before another series of strikes hit the upper part of my right breast. He worked his way down, alternating sides, decorating my breasts with pattern of hot welts that I knew would be an even deeper red than the color of my skin.

He paused for a moment to let me process the pain and wonder what he would do next. Instead of moving on to my nipples, as I'd both hoped and feared, he landed the next ten blows down my abdomen, getting perilously close to my pussy. That's when I felt his calloused hands on me, spreading my inner lips apart and toying with the clamps that were spreading the outer set wide. Each time he moved the clamps the pain was intense, almost as intense as the welts growing on the rest of my body, but not as long lasting.

His tongue on me was a pleasurable surprise. He licked every inch of my pussy, darted inside me briefly, before settling his mouth on my clit. In only a few seconds, the pressure of his mouth sucking hard on my clit, and running his tongue firmly across it, the orgasm crashed over me. I'd been so close for so long that I couldn't stop myself. The pain made it so much more intense than I was used to, I could only scream and writhe through a seemingly endless orgasm.

After I simply couldn't take it anymore, just before I would have collapsed into that exhausted and sated haze, Pierce yanked the clamps from my nipples with one swift, sure pull of his hand. As the blood rushed to my extra sensitive nipples, the pain consumed me and I screamed. Pierce didn't give me even a second to recover before he struck my left nipple with the plastic rod as hard as he could.

"You came without permission," he said sternly, striking the other nipple with just as much force. "That is not allowed." He hit the left one again, then the right. I could feel the welts forming on my nipples. I screamed again and again for him and he crisscrossed the tender flesh.

"Please, no more, please," I begged him. The wicked rod only bit into my nipples again.

"I told you, Sith, you will learn to obey. I own your pleasure and your orgasms." Two more blows landed, making my back arch as I desperately pulled on the restraints, trying to find a way out of the pain. "You will never again come without my permission. Is that understood?"

Before I could answer him, or agree in some way, or show him that I had learned this lesson, Pierce's teeth closed around my right nipple, then he sucked hard, adding yet another kind of pain to his masterpiece. He rolled my left nipple between his fingers in the meantime, then he repeated the procedure, changing nipples.

"Yes, Sir," I cried out between screams. "I understand. I won't come without your permission, Master."

"Good," he said, rubbing his fingers over my nipples one last time. "I'm glad to hear that you understand such a basic, simple rule. I look forward to you begging for your pleasure in the future." His fingertips slowly trailed over the raised welts on my abdomen. I pushed myself up into his touch. "You are so beautiful like this, mine to possess, decorated with my marks, your body begging me to fuck you hard."

"Please, please do it," I said, pleading with him.

"Oh, I will," Pierce said reassuringly as he pushed my blindfold off. He wanted me to see him as he grabbed the chain between the clamps on my pussy lips. He was kneeling between my legs, letting me also see as his other hand slowly stroked his rock-hard cock. I wondered for a second just how I had managed to take all of him down my throat, he was so large, so much longer and thicker than anyone I'd ever been with. "The only problem is, slave, that I'm not finished punishing you for your mistake," he said eagerly.

He pulled the clamps off in one sure motion, just as he buried his cock inside me. I had been wet since he touched me the first time, but he was still a very tight fit. The pain as he stretched me wide combined with the pain from his cock rubbing against my overly sensitive pussy lips made me throw my head back in a quite scream. The heat of his cock, the burning in my pussy, and the ferocity of his thrusts as he touched me inside in places no man ever had… my pleasure built steadily.

"Look at me," he commanded. I opened my eyes to meet his. They were intense, hungry, and full of his power over me. He put his hand under the back of my head and tilted it forward. "Watch as I take you while you are tied up and utterly helpless. Watch my cock pound in and out of your tight pussy," he said as his thrusts became sharper. Seeing his cock wet with my juices, sliding in and out of me was glorious. Pierce was truly made for fighting and fucking.

"More, please," I begged him as I realized that in spite of the pain and feeling more thoroughly filled than ever before, Pierce still hadn't worked all of his cock inside of me. Several inches and the thick base of his cock still remained.

He kissed me roughly, raping me with his tongue as he did with his cock. "Remember," Pierce said in an amused tone, "with every difficult step you walk tomorrow, how you begged me for this." His thrusts paused long enough for him to get to his knees, lift my hips in his big hands, and slide a pillow under my ass. He rubbed my clit as he pulled out of me, leaving me feeling too empty, then slowly sliding himself back in. He was teasing me, by pretending to be gentle, but I knew his aggressive side would return any second, and the anticipation was killing me. I needed him, rough, powerful, and demanding. I was afraid I might come at any moment if he didn't stop the hard, circular motions on my clit. I fought to regain control.

"Is something wrong, my little Sith?" he asked, toying with me, slamming into my pussy three times fast, never letting up on my clit.

"No, Sir, I…" He grabbed my hips with both hands and pulled me down onto his pelvis while he thrust forward, holding me there through the new level of pain, and a scream escaped my lips unbidden.

"You what, woman? You want to come?" He slipped backwards, almost all the way out, then pulled me back onto his cock again, using his strength to push another inch of him inside after he seemed to run out of room. He rubbed my clit again, harder this time, mixing the intense pleasure with pain.

"I want to come, please, may I come?" I tried my best to focus on not giving in to the building orgasm.

"No, you may not," he commands.

I scream in frustration. Pierce pulled his hand back from my clit so he could have both hands on my hips, and he fucked me fast and hard, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as his own pleasure built. He held us both off again by pushing his cock in as far as it would go, then forcing himself in deeper and deeper by pulling my pelvis hard against his. I felt my insides stretching, and it seemed that his cock had to be halfway up my belly by now. I didn't know how much more I could take before he ripped me open, but I didn't care. I embraced the pain. If this had to end in blood, it would still be glorious.

"Do whatever you have to, Pierce, but make me take all of your cock. Don't stop until you can't go any deeper."

"You will not dare to come until I give you permission, slave. Is that clear?" He leaned over me and opened my wrist cuffs, freeing my arms.

"Yes, I understand, Master." I wasn't sure I could comply, but I understood him and the consequences for disobedience. Pierce lifted me up so that he was sitting on his heels, and I was upright, but still impaled on his cock. The new angle stretched me in different ways, making me gasp, and putting my clit in direct contact with his shaft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He growled low in his throat, slid his hands up my bare back, and onto the top of my shoulders. Since my legs remained chained down and spread wide, all of my weight was resting on Pierce's cock, there was no way for me to resist when he began thrusting upwards and pulling me down by my shoulders. This position allowed him to use all of his considerable upper body strength to pull me against his chest and down onto his cock. I had been longing for this since Pierce first came aboard my ship.

I cried out with each thrust, as he buried himself deeper into me, and my world dissolved into the feel of Pierce's strong arms around me, his cock filling me, and the pain in my pussy, breasts, and belly where he'd marked me as his. "Please?" I asked desperately.

"Please what?" he replied, his voice warm as brushed my ear. My orgasm was building fast, and soon I wouldn't be able to stop, even if it meant more punishment at his hand.

"Please may I come, Sir?" I was so close, it took all of my will to hold back as he reached between us and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"Wait until I command it of you," he said, moving his hand away from that unbelievable pressure, settling his arms around my back and shoulders again. Pierce lifted himself up off his heels briefly, and me up off of him until just the head of his cock was still inside me, then he slammed me back down hard enough that I knew I'd have bruises on my hips later. He dropped back onto his heels at the same moment, and the momentum carried me down that last inch of him. I screamed from the pleasure and pain, wanting nothing more than to be locked like this with him forever. "Now!" he ordered. "Come now, come for me."

I fell over the precipice into that white-hot pleasure as he plunged fully into me again and again. I screamed his name, and with a roar I felt his pleasure join mine. I could feel each hot blast of his come as it flooded my insides. The pain only intensified the pleasure, and I rode the wave of that intensity, barely able to breathe past it, except to scream.

I was barely conscious when it was over, but I felt Pierce release the shackles on my ankles, and lay me down gently beside him. He slid out of me slowly, and while I was only vaguely aware of the pain between my legs, I didn't mind. I fell asleep wrapped in his arms, my cheek against the smooth scars on his chest.

Part 2 will be forthcoming if only if the readers command it.


End file.
